the_pitfandomcom-20200214-history
Dabat
Dabat, the Encroaching Stone, is a Great Demon that has been locked in The Pit for some time, he was locked there by his brother Kaban out of fear of Dabat becoming too powerful and accidentally breaking the world. While locked in The Pit, Dabat plotted his brother's demise and beckoned out for followers to free him from his prison. Appearance Dabat's Godly appearance is unknown as mortals only know Dabat as his cult portrays him as. The giant stone statue of Dabat that resides within Olkoor Mountain stands over 80 feet tall and 30 feet wide. The statue is a shapeless man, sitting crossed legged on the ground resting both of his hands on the stone ground in front of him. His head is hung low staring towards his hands. This is how Dabat has shown himself to his followers, due to his imprisonment in The Pit, it is unknown if this is accurate to his actual form. Powers Even though a lot of Dabat's power was locked away when he was trapped in The Pit, he retained a lot of his ability as a destructive force of nature. Dabat has the ability to spread his stone touch across what he touches. It spreads quickly and at any time he can shatter the stone, causing large shards of rock to rip from the ground, throwing anyone standing on it upwards and then back down. Another obvious ability of Dabat is his tremendous size. Of all the Greater Demons currently attempting to escape he is the second biggest, smaller than only Adon. Having his skin made entirely of stone, most if not all human weaponary would be ineffective against him. Reason for Imprisonment Dabat and Kaban both watched over the realm of the planet they had a piece in creating. The two balances of the natural creation for the planet, Dabat and Kaban watched over the ebb and flow of Earth to ensure that it prospered. Kaban would control and rule over the creation and life of Eurantur and Dabat would be the one who ensured the natural death of the planet would follow. During his time of watching natural life die Dabat began to notice how certain beings would not die. He would communicate often with the spirits of the mountains, the only beings to exist since the beginning of creation. The mountains would tell Dabat that they too were growing tired of watching the world die and wanted to break free into the world beyond Eurantur. This planted a seed in Dabat and began his search for something more. While Dabat existed since the creation of Eurantur he often wondered about the realm beyond the universe he sought control in. Dabat began to devise a plan with the mountains on how they would be able to break free from this realm and explore outward. Dabat manifested himself inside one of the tallest mountains on Eurantur and molded himself into his physical form as many people know him for today. He then began to shake the earth with massive earthquakes and tremors causing a lot of damage to the world around it. Kaban saw that his brother left his position of observer of natural dead and decided to act quickly. He approached Dabat and offered him a chance to see the other worlds naturally as opposed to shattering Eurantur to float along the universe. Dabat was intrigued and took his brother's offer. Kaban hesitantly locked his own brother away inside The Pit, a bizarre dimension used to house dangerous entities. Dabat realized the betrayal of his brother too late and was trapped inside this universe, away from his own creation and the possibility of exploring further. Dabat's anger consumed him quickly and he reached out to any beings who could help serve him in his escape. Kaban is aware of his brothers anger and need for revenge against him, but is hoping that his brother will calm down and eventually reconsider. Until then Kaban watches over the entrances to Dabat's Pit in hopes of pushing members of Dabat's cult away to keep the world safe from his anger. Worshippers The cult of Dabat refer to themselves in the same namesake as their being of worship. As is such the Encroaching Stone spreads its influence through the form of its cultists. The cultists individual refer to their titles as 'Monoliths' that serve the great Dabat. They are often clad in pale peach robes wearing featureless grey masks made out of thin stone. Within The Pit Dabat watches over realms of pure power. Some demons that work for Dabat are the Demon Brutes and the Fletchers, both strong beings of evil with destructive tendacies. Category:Greater Demon Category:God